SECRET LOVE
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Now Chapter 5 Update! : 4 Years later, kebahagian semakin mulai melingkupi kehidupan keduanya bersama seorang putri yang lucu / WonKyu, ChangBum / Gender Switch, Romance, Au. / Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, latar hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

_**Sepanjang dua tahu masa berpacarannya, baru kali ini hatinya kembali tercekat saat berhadapan dengan perempuan lain. Gemuruh yang terbit di dadanya terasa menderaskan sepuluh kali lipat aliran darah dalam pembuluhnya. Dan bagian-bagian pada tubuhnya seketika likat menggeliat, tegang.**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Sepanjang latihan tari yang diikutinya, konsentrasinya buyar bagaikan ikan teri yang disambar seekor barakuda. Terlihat pula gadis yang dipandangnya juga terkena aliran listrik yang sama, gerakan pinggulnya menjadi lebih dalam kala mereka merapat. Gesekan tubuhnya, yang hanya terhalang balutan training ketat itu terasa genyal melambungkan angan. Telihat rona ketersipuan yang coba disembunyikan gadis itu. Dan usapan handuk kecil didahi segera dipakai gadis itu sebagai pengalih suasana yang sempat tercipta.

===== ''Secret Love'' =====

2 Years later

Choi Siwon, seorang pemuda berusia 28 tahun, seorang pemuda yang sukses mengelola sebuah perusahaan besar, seorang yang perfeksionis dan bertanggung jawab. Diusianya yang ke 28 tahun, ia sangat ingin menikah dan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Ia selalu memimpikan mempunyai seorang bayi kecil yang imut dan juga lucu.

Dia memang tidak single, dia mempunyai tunangan yang kini tinggal di Thailand untuk menamatkan studynya. Ia berharap banyak pada tunangannya itu, berharap kekasihnya itu bisa memberinya keturunan. Tapi sepertinya ia harus bersabar mengingat kekasihnya itu memintanya untuk menunggu 2Thn lagi. Untuk orang yang di cintainya ia rela untuk menunggu.

Suatu hari ia melakukan suatu hal besar, entah itu suatu anugerah ataupun masalah. Saat ia dan juga beberapa rekan Kerjanya melakukan rapat di sebuah Bar, Siwon yang mudah mabuk itu tentu saja mabuk berat. Tanpa sengaja Ia meniduri seorang yeoja, yeoja itu rekan kerjanya dan juga sudah sering terdengar rumor dengannya. Walau rumor yang menyebutkan mereka berkencan itu tidak benar, tapi mau tidak mau semuanya kini tahu mereka akan menikah. Bagaimana bisa?

''Choi Siwon, Bagaimana kalau Aku hamil? Bisa-bisa aku di bunuh Appa!'' panik yeoja itu saat dirinya dan Siwon sepakat untuk berbicara di sebuah cafe.

''Itu tidak mungkin Cho Kyuhyun. Kau hanya sekali melakukannya denganku. Kalaupun itu terjadi aku akan bertanggung jawab!'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun bisa sedikit lega, Setidaknya Namja itu mau bertanggung jawab. Belum sempat Kyuhyun memberitahukan sesuatu, Namja itu mengucapkan hal yang mengejutkan.

''Tapi hubungan Kita tidak boleh di ketahui banyak Orang. Selain kita sama-sama pengusaha, Aku sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan yang sangat aku cintai. Aku harap Kau bisa mengerti,''

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sedih saat Siwon membicarakan 'tunangannya'. Sebenarnya yeoja itu sudah mempunyai ketertarikan pada Siwon, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Siwon.

''Tenang saja, Aku bukan orang yang suka mengganggu hubungan orang lain. Aku pastikan kalian akan tetap bersama, asalkan kau bertanggung jawab dan memberikan status yg jelas untuk anakmu,''

''Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang Kau. . . . .?''

''Seperti yg kau pikirkan, Bagaimana Kau masih mau menepati janjimu?''

Siwon diam. Jadi Yeoja itu. . . Entahlah Siwon harus merasa bahagia atau apa, yang pasti ia semakin mendekati impiannya. Walau pun bukan dengan orang yang di harapkannya. Ia juga merasa bersalah sudah menghancurkan masa depan yeoja ini, ia tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan yeoja ini sebelumnya. Apa dia mempunyai seorang yang special seperti dirinya?

''Aku sudah menduga, kau bukan pria yang bertanggung jawab,'' ucap yeoja itu beranjak bangun. Rasanya sia-sia menunggu jawaban dari Siwon.

''Jangan salah sangka. Aku akan bertanggung jawab, asalkan kau menuruti keinginanku''

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, menatap Namja yang juga tengah menatapnya.

''Apa Kau yakin?''

Siwon bangun dan meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun.

''Tentu saja, Aku pria sejati,'' ucapnya tersenyum memamerkan dua dimplenya yang menawan. Dada Kyuhyun mendadak bergejolak, pada dasarnya pria itu pria yang sangat baik. Tapi ia juga pria yang tidak mau menyakiti siapa pun, ia berusaha sebisanya untuk menjaga perasaan kekasihnya dan juga yeoja yang akan di nikahinya.

===== ''Secret Love'' =====

Butuh waktu seminggu untuk Kyuhyun agar bisa menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Choi. Siwon yang memang tinggal di Korea hanya dengan Nenek dan Kakeknya memilih untuk pindah ke Rumah miliknya sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama menetap di Hongkong, Mereka bahkan hanya menghadiri sebentar pernikahannya.

''Kyuhyun, kau bolah memakai kamar yang atas. Biar aku yang menempati kamar bawah,'' ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan dan menyeret kopernya keatas. Siwon yang tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memakai balutan gaun pengantin terlihat kesusahan membawa Kopernya. Siwon langsung menganggat koper Kyuhyun dan membawakannya ke kamar.

''Gomawo,'' ucap Kyuhyun saat Siwon meletakan kopernya.

''Istirahatlah, jangan tidur malam'' ucap Siwon dan keluar dari kamar.

''Jangan membuatku bingung Choi Siwon'' gumam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merapihkan barang-barang bawaannya, membuka Gaun yang membuatnya susah bergerak, kemudian mandi.

Setelah Mandi, Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Punggunya sedikit sakit, walau acara pernikahan itu tertutup tapi ternyata teman-teman Siwon cukup banyak. Sama halnya dengan Siwon, orang tua Kyuhyun pun hanya datang sebentar. Mereka sangat sibuk. Usai menikah Kyuhyun melimpahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan pada Ahra, Kakaknya. Ia memilih tinggal bersama Siwon sampai melahirkan, setelahnya ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana ending mereka.

===== ''Secret Love'' =====

-Morning-

Kyuhyun sedikit malu, saat bangun ternyata Siwon sudah berada di meja makan menyantap sarapannya. Ia merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk melayani Siwon. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa di salahkan, mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun tidak salah jika ia tertidur nyenyak usai kecapean.

''Pagi, Mianhae aku bangun terlambat,'' ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

''Tidak masalah, Kajja duduk.'' titah Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon dan mulai menyantap sarapan yg sudah di siapkan Siwon.

''Kenapa punyaku, bubur?'' tanya Kyuhyun heran, Siwon memakan roti tapi dirinya kenapa bubur.

''Bubur baik untuk pencernaan di banding roti,'' jawabnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, ia belum sadar jika di hari pertamanya Siwon sudah perhatian.

Tapi Kyuhyun menghentikan menyuapkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya, ia merasa perutnya bergejolak. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memuntahkan bubur yang di makannya tadi kedalam wastafel. Siwon refleks memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya mendadak menjadi pucat, usia kehamilannya baru 3 minggu tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai merasakan morning sickness.

''Gweanchana?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah dan mencoba berjalan, tapi Siwon langsung memapahnya keluar. Mendudukan Kyuhyun di sofa ruang tv. Siwon berjalan menuju kotak P3K, mengambil minyak kayu putih dan tissue.

Siwon memberikan tissuenya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan mengelap mulutnya. Siwon menumpahkan minyak kayu putih ke atas telapak tangannya dan mengusapkannya pada perpotongan leher dan dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Siwon melakukannya tapi ia tidak mau banyak berharap dan salah paham akan perhatian itu.

''Masih mual tidak?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tidak, terima kasih Siwon-sshi'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan telapak tangan Siwon yg masih mengusapkan kayu putih. Siwon sadar dan terlihat grogi, ia mengusap lengkuknya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

''Kau sudah pernah ke Dokter?'' tanya Siwon.

''Belum, aku hanya mengetes melakukan Tespeck. Apa kau tidak percaya?'' Kyuhyun merasa jika Siwon masih meragukannya.

''Bukan begitu, ada baiknya jika kita memeriksanya ke Dokter.''

''Baiklah, Kajja kita periksa,''

===== ''Secret Love'' =====

Hospital

Kyuhyun akan melakukan USG, Dokter memintanya untuk tidur di tempat yang sudah di sediakan dan Siwon duduk di sebelahnya. Dokter memberikan gel di sekitar perut Kyuhyun, lalu mulai melakukan USG. Di layar terlihat gumpalan-gumpalan kecil yang di ketahui janin. Karena usia Kandungan Kyuhyun belum 3 bulan janinnya belum terlihat berbentuk.

''Bisa lihat, gumpalan yang terlihat bergerak itu janin. Walau belum jelas, tapi sudah terlihat bukan?'' jelas Dokter itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling berpandangan, ini kali pertama mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga.

===== ''Secret Love'' =====

2 bulan kemudian.

Hubungan keduanya semakin hari memang mengalami kemajuan, Siwon yang sebelumnya tidur terpisah pun sudah pindah dan tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon rupanya mulai tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mengelus dan mengobrol dengan calon Babynya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengidam, morning sicknessnya bahkan semakin parah. Ia sudah jarang bisa sarapan di pagi hari, pernah 3 kali di infus karena kekurangan cairan. Siwon sangat hawatir saat Kyuhyun di rawat. Setiap hari Siwon menginap dan menunggui Kyuhyun di rumah sakit.

Tapi kebersamaan mereka tidak berjalan dengan mulus saat tunangan Siwon dengan mendadak datang dan tinggal untuk waktu yang tidak bisa di perkirakan lamanya. Mereka bahkan berpura-pura menjadi saudara, mereka tidak mengatakan jika mereka sudah menikah. Seperti yang diminta Siwon sebelum menikah, kalau Kibum jangan sampai tahu mengenai pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah sudah merebut tunangan orang berpikir kalau ia akan menjaga rahasia ini seperti yang Siwon inginkan walau ia harus menahan sakit ketika Kibum bermanjaan atau bermesraan dengan Siwon. Ia juga tidak berani langsung berbicara dengan Kibum, ia memilih menjauhi keduanya.

''Wonnie, Cuaca di sini dingin sekali. Ternyata aku mulai terbiasa dengan cuaca di Thailand'' ucap Kibum memeluk tangan Siwon. Kini mereka tengah duduk bersama di ruang TV. Cuaca di luar memang sedang hujan lebat.

Kyuhyun menyaksikan keduanya dari meja makan. Ia baru meminum susunya, saat akan kembali ke kamar matanya menangkap begitu saja pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Menahan perih melihat mereka yang nampak mesra.

''Kau pakai ini, sekarang memang sudah memasuki musim Hujan,'' Kyuhyun juga menahan perasaannya saat Siwon memasangkan jaket yg di pakainya pada Kibum. Jaket yang sangat di sukainya, jaket yg biasa di pakaikan Siwon padanya saat mereka mencari sesuatu di malam hari untuk memenuhi acara ngidam Kyuhyun.

''Wonnie, Peluk Aku...'' Kibum merentangkan tangannya menunggu Siwon memeluknya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan, ia berjalan melewati ruang tv dan Siwon yang melihatnya tidak jadi memeluk Kibum dan justru menegurnya.

''Kyuhyun-ah kau belum tidur?''

Kyuhyun menoreh dan menjawab sekenanya.

''Aku baru akan tidur,'' ucapnya.

''Selamat beristirahat Kyuhyun-ah,'' ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

''Saudaramu manis juga, jadi sampai kapan dia akan tinggal disini?'' tanya Kibum yang tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah anak dari adik Appa Siwon.

''Entahlah, Sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur Kibum''

''Ah, Arraseo. Selamat tidur Wonnie...'' Kibum mencium pipi Siwon, memberikan ciuman selamat tidur padanya. Lalu Kibum berjalan ke kamar tamu yg kini menjadi kamarnya untuk sementara. Setelah memastikan Kibum masuk kedalam kamarnya, Siwon berjalan ke lantai atas tepatnya ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon mempunyai kunci duplikat semua ruangan di rumahnya termasuk kamar Kyuhyun. Mudah untuknya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon masuk ke kamar itu dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap. Siwon naik ke tempat tidur memandangi wajah manis yang terlelap. Wajah yang beberapa waktu terakhir sering merajuk padanya, wajah yg memerah saat Siwon memujinya. Siwon mengambil sebuah foto yang dipeluk Kyuhyun, foto hasil usg 2 bulan lalu. Mereka memang belum melakukan USG lagi.

''Eummhhhh,'' Kyuhyun meringis dalam tidurnya, ia sepertinya tidak nyaman. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, berusaha membuatnya nyaman. Tapi Kyuhyun justru membuka matanya.

''Siwon,''

Kyuhyun refleks memeluk Siwon. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, seharian ini mereka bahkan tidak bertegur sapa. Mereka hanya bertemu di saat Kibum sudah tidur.

''Wae, Apa terjadi sesuatu Kyu?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

''Tidak. Aku... Hanya merindukanmu'' ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon kembali.

===== ''Secret Love'' =====

Pagi-pagi sekali Kibum sudah memasak dan menyiapkan sarapan. Kibum menata meja makan. Ia memasak Jeonbokjuk, bubur khas pulau Jeju, Tempat kelahiran Kibum. Siwon turun dari tangga dan cukup kaget melihat meja makan yang sudah terhidang banyak mangkuk.

''Kibum, kau masak apa?'' tanya Siwon mendekati meja makan.

''Kyuhyun belum bangun?'' Kibum balik bertanya.

''Belum. Biarkan saja, sepertinya ia kelelahan semalam'' ucap Siwon tidak sadar.

''Semalam? Memang dia sudah melakukan apa?'' tanya Kibum penasaran. Siwon langsung tersadar dengan ucapannya.

''Semalam, saat kau sudah tidur ternyata Kyuhyun menyelesaikan laporan untuk Tesisnya'' ucap Siwon asal.

''Oh, yasudah biarkan saja dia tidur. Kajja kita makan Wonnie,''

Kibum dan Siwon pun memulai sarapan tanpa Kyuhyun. Di kamarnya Kyuhyun ternyata sudah bangun, ia melirik sebelahnya dan tidak mendapati Siwon di sana. Kyuhyun bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, ia bercermin. Menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa pipinya bertambah chubby, perutnya yang rata sedikit terlihat menonjol. Sekarang Kyuhyun baru merasa dirinya berbadan dua. Kyuhyun memakai kaos putih yang sengaja lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendengar suara - suara di Ruang Makan, ia tahu itu suara Siwon & Kibum. Di Meja makan ia melihat Kibum yang menyuapi Siwon, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kibum tidaklah jahat, bahkan dia sangat baik dan terkadang membuat Kyuhyun bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukannya.

''Kyuhyun, sudah bangun? Kajja sarapan'' titah Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Kibum.

''Aku memasak Jeonbokjuk, kau pasti suka'' Kibum meletakan satu mangkuk untuk Kyuhyun.

''Gomawo Kibum-ah,''

''Cheonma, Kajja habiskan.''

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya, buru-buru Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memakan sarapannya. Kyuhyun semakin merasa kalah jauh dari Kibum yang pandai masak.

===== ''Secret Love '' =====

''Biar aku yang mencuci, kau sudah memasak jadi biar aku yang mencuci'' ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang merapihkan meja makan.

''Benarkah? Baiklah. gomawo Kyuhyun-sshi'' ucap Kibum dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu yakin, ia benci bau sabun. Baunya bisa membuatnya mual. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap membawa mangkuk dan gelas kosong itu ke dapur. Dan mencoba mencuci semuanya.

Setelah mencuci piring, Kyuhyun duduk di ruang TV. Menyalakan tv dan menonton acara yg di sajikan banyak stasiun Tv. Ia melihat Iklan jus 'Jambu Merah', tiba-tiba saja ia ingin meminum itu dalam keadaan dingin. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat menginginkannya. Kyuhyun memberitahu prihal keinginannya itu pada Siwon melalui SMS. Ia mengetik.

To : Siborrow.

-Anakmu ingin jus jambu merah. Cepat carikan!-

Setelah pesan terkirim, Kyuhyun hanya duduk santai menunggu Siwon membelikannya.

Tapi sudah 30 menit dan Siwon tidak juga datang, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mencari Siwon. Ia membuka pintu kamar Siwon, Siwon tidak ada. Ruang kerja, juga tidak ada. Tempat bermain basket juga tidak ada. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia berjalan ke taman belakang dan ternyata Siwon ada di sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum berniat menghampiri Siwon, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum datang membawa peralatan lukis. Ia baru ingat Siwon pandai melukis, ia semakin merasa iri saat Kibumlah yang menjadi Objek Lukis Siwon. Kyuhyun saja belum pernah di lukisnya. Pantas saja Siwon tidak membaca pesan darinya, ia sendiri sedang sibuk. Ia mengelus perutnya sambil berkata.

''Kita memang tidak penting, Baby'' ucapnya. Hah~ dirinya memang sangat sensitif belakangan ini.

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di teras belakang. Kibum melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, Siwon ikut menorehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

''Kyu, Sini!'' teriak Kibum. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tidak mau bertambah terluka. Kibum justru berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat.

''Kyu, kau mau di lukis tidak? Kajja'' Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya lari. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau berusaha mengikuti langkah Kibum yang cepat.

''Kibum, lepas.'' Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Kibum yang menariknya. Tapi Kibum tetap menariknya. Kibum melepaskan tangannya saat sudah sampai didekat Siwon. Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun membuang muka.

''Siwon, lukis Kyuhyun setelah itu baru Aku,'' ucap Kibum mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas kursi depan Siwon.

''Kibum, kenapa jadi aku. Bukankah tadi kau yang di lukis,'' kata Kyuhyun heran.

''Tidak apa-apa, Aku sudah sering di lukisnya. Sekarang giliranmu. Ah iya kalian saudara, pasti kau pernah di lukisnya,''

''Tidak pernah'' kata Kyuhyun jujur.

''Baiklah sekarang giliranmu. Ah aku mau mengambil makanan,'' seru Kibum berlalu pergi. Kini tinggal WonKyu di taman itu.

''Kyu duduk lebih tegak,'' titah Siwon. bukannya menurut Kyuhyun malah bertanya.

''Kau sudah membuka ponselmu?''

''Ponsel. Ah sepertinya ketinggalan di ruang tamu'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. dan duduk sesuai yang di minta Siwon. Siwon mulai mencoretkan tinta di kertasnya.

Kibum mengambil beberapa snack dari kulkas. Ia merasa ini seperti bertamasya. Cuaca yang cerah dan bermain di taman. Hal yang dirindukannya dari dulu. Saat melewati ruang tamu, Kibum melihat ponsel Siwon yang di atas meja berkelap-kelip, bertanda Pesan masuk. Kibum mengambil ponsel itu berniat memberikannya pada Siwon.

''Siwon ponselmu ada sms'' ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun kaget, ponsel itu ada di tangan Kibum. Bagaimana jika Kibum sudah membaca pesan darinya?

===== ''Secret Love'' =====

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, latar hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

_**Sepanjang dua tahu masa berpacarannya, baru kali ini hatinya kembali tercekat saat berhadapan dengan perempuan lain. Gemuruh yang terbit di dadanya terasa menderaskan sepuluh kali lipat aliran darah dalam pembuluhnya. Dan bagian-bagian pada tubuhnya seketika likat menggeliat, tegang.**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Kibum mengambil beberapa Snack dari kulkas. Ia merasa ini seperti bertamasya. Cuaca yang cerah dan bermain di taman. Hal yang dirindukannya dari dulu. Saat melewati ruang tamu, Kibum melihat ponsel Siwon yang di atas meja berkelap-kelip, bertanda Pesan masuk. Kibum mengambil ponsel itu berniat memberikannya pada Siwon.

''Siwon ponselmu ada sms'' ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun kaget, ponsel itu ada di tangan Kibum. Bagaimana jika kibum sudah membaca pesan darinya? Kyuhyun mendadak tidak diam. Siwon memandangnya heran.

''Kau kenapa Kyuhyun? Coba diam aku sedang melukismu,''

''Aku... Aku lupa Siwon. Aku belum menyelesaikan sesuatu, aku masuk dulu'' kata Kyuhyun terburu berlari ke dalam rumah. Siwon memandangnya heran begitupun dengan Kibum.

''Dia kenapa?'' tanya Kibum. Siwon menggeleng.

''Mana ponselku?''

''Ah ini, ternyata kau sudah mengganti passwordnya.''

''Aku ganti ponsel dengan Type yg sama. Handphonku yg kemarin ru...'' Siwon menghentikan ucapannya melihat pesan masuk tersebut.

From : Wifu

Anakmu ingin Jus jambu merah. Cepat carikan! Tertera di sana, 1 jam yang lalu Kyuhyun mengirim itu. Ia baru sadar, kenapa Kyuhyun buru-buru pergi. Mungkin ia takut Jika kibum membaca pesan itu. Tadi ia menanyakan ponsel ternyata. Siwon yakin Kyuhyun sedang mengidam.

''Kibum aku ke Toilet dulu,'' ucapnya berlari mencari Kyuhyun.__

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

''Kyuhyun,'' panggilnya saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon naik ke kamar Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun tidak ada. Terus ke dapur juga tidak ada. Siwon terus mencari Kyuhyun.

''Siwon'' panggil seseorang. Siwon membalikan badannya ke sumber suara.

''Kibum, kau melihat Kyuhyun?'' tanya Siwon pada orang itu yang ternyata Kibum.

''Tidak, memangnya Kyuhyun tidak ada?''

''Apa kalian mencariku?'' tanya Kyuhyun yang muncul dari kamar mandi. Siwon langsung terburu menghampirinya, Kibum sedikit aneh dengan sikap Siwon.

''Mianhae, jus...''

''Ah aku sepertinya menginginkan minuman hangat, Kibum apa kau tahu minuman apa yang enak?'' potong Kyuhyun menjauhi Siwon dan bertanya pada Kibum.

''Emmmh, Susu jahe. Bagaimana?''

''Sepertinya enak. Kau mau kan menemaniku mencarinya,'' Kibum bingung, tadi Dia hanya asal menjawab. Kibum sendiri tidak tahu dimana penjual minuman itu.

''Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana orang yang menjual minuman itu,'' ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa, padahal ia terlanjur menginginkannya.

''Padalah aku sangat menginginkannya,''

''Jinjja? Mianhae Kyuhyun,''

''Aku tahu dimana,'' ucap Siwon. Kibum & Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya.

''Jinjja?'' tanya mereka kompak.

''Tentu saja, cepat ganti baju kalian.''

Tanpa basa-basi Kibum langsung berlari ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun pun berniat melakukan hal yang sama tapi Siwon terlebih dahulu menahan tangannya.

''Jangan pikir kau bisa berlari bebas Kyuhyunnie, tunggu disini biar aku yang mengambilkanmu jaket,'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merasa Siwon semakin memperhatikannya.

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

_Author's POV_

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum melakukan perjalanan menuju alun-alun yang biasa menjual berbagai makanan di malam hari. Saat itu memang sudah malam, jarum jam menunjukan pukul.21.00. Kyuhyun tadi meminta Siwon untuk membelikannya ubi panggang. Di cuaca yang dingin memang cocok memakan makanan panas seperti itu.

''Siwon, Kau tahu kan tempatnya?!'' tanya Kyuhyun, dari nada bicaranya ada kemanjaan yg tanpa ia sadari. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun melalui kaca spion, Kyuhyun memang duduk di belakang sementara Kibum duduk di depan samping Siwon.

''Aku tahu kok Kyunnie, sabar ne,'' ujar Siwon. Kibum menatap keduanya, sedikit heran. Tatapan Siwon pada Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya membuat hatinya gelisah di tambah Kyuhyun terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya seperti sudah biasa bersikap seperti itu pada Siwon yang ia ketahui adalah anak pamannya.

Kibum tidak ingin mengambil pusing, toh baginya Siwon tetaplah miliknya. Namja yang akan menikahinya dan hidup dengannya selamanya.

''Wonnie, Kau lelah tidak?!'' tanya Kibum memijat pelan lengan kiri Siwon yang tidak di pakai menyetir. Siwon menorehkan kepalanya ke samping, tersenyum pada Kibum.

''Tidak Bummie, aku selalu merasa fit. Aku mempunyai vitamin yang selalu memberiku tenaga,'' jawab Siwon melirik kilas bagian perut Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap Kibum.

''Benarkah,?'' Kibum ikut melirik perut Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menutupi perutnya dengan bantal mobil. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak, ia takut Kibum curiga dan bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

''Sampai,'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun yang memang merasa tidak enak berdiam semobil dengan Kibum langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, ia tidak memperhatikan jika ada sebuah motor yg melaju ke arahnya. Refleks Kyuhyun berteriak dan membalikan badannya menghadap pintu mobil yg sudah tertutup.

''Aaahhhhh...''

Brak

Motor yang hampir menghantam tubuhnya itu terlebih dulu membelok menghindari Kyuhyun. Motor itu langsung terjatuh di tengah-tengah aspal. Siwon yang mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak dan melihat motor itu terjatuh di depannya, langsung keluar dari mobil. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat, ia sangat takut. Kibum ikut keluar, ia juga hawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang memucat dan menangis.

''Kyuhyun, Gweanchana, apa kau terluka? Kyu, jawab aku?'' Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia sangat hawatir, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tadi tertabrak.

''Hikss... Woo...nnn... Hiksss...'' Kyuhyun terus memangis, ia memegangi perutnya. Perasaannya sangat takut jika bayinya itu kenapa - napa.

''Kyu, apa ada yang sakit? Apa kau tadi terbentur?'' Siwon mengitari tubuh Kyuhyun memastikan tidak ada luka yang menempel di tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon teringat pada pengendara motor tadi, ia berniat memukulnya tapi sayang pengendara motor itu langsung pergi.

''Kau tenang Kyu, tidak ada yang terluka. Semuanya aman,'' Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, menenangkan istrinya yang semakin menangis. Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dan berbisik pelan, ''Uri Aegya baik-baik saja, kau jangan hawatir,''

Kibum bagaikan hanya seorang penonton saja menyaksikan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang saling berpelukan.

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya setelah sebelumnya memberikan susu hangat untuk menenangkannya. Kibum juga ikut menemani Kyuhyun, Kibum memang selalu baik dan menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Kyuhyun memang sudah tenang, tapi tetap saja ia masih merasa takut jika mengingat kejadian tadi.

''Biar aku yang menemani Kyuhyun malam ini Wonnie,'' ujar Kibum. Siwon tidak menolak ada baiknya juga kalau Kyuhyun ada yang menemani.

''Baiklah, kalian tidurlah sekarang sudah larut malam,'' ucap Siwon. Kibum mengangguk. Siwon mencium kening Kibum, Kibum memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya, pura-pura menatap jendela. Siwon juga hampir mencium Kyuhyun tapi ia sadar di sana ada Kibum. Siwon tidak jadi mencium Kyuhyun dan langsung keluar dari kamar.

''Sleep Well all,'' ucap Siwon keluar dari kamar. Kibum tersenyum dan memegangi keningnya. Kapan Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan ciuman sebelum tidur dari Siwon?

Kibum beralih mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun semakin merasa kalah saat melihat lekuk indah tubuh Kibum di tambah kulit seputih susunya. Setelah berganti baju, Kibum naik dan tidur di sebelah Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa belum tidur? Kau Masih takut Kyu,?!'' tanya Kibum.

''Any, Gomawo Kibum. Kau mau menemaniku'' ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping, mencoba mencari kenyamanan.

''Sama-sama, aku senang berteman denganmu. Aku menyukai orang sepertimu. Dan aku pikir tak salah jika Siwon begitu menyayangimu walau kau hanya saudaranya,'' ujar Kibum. Kyuhyun berpikir jika Kibum memang sudah berpikir hal lain tentang dirinya dan Siwon.

''Dia saudara yang sangat baik, kau beruntung Kibum,''

''Ne, tapi aku merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia tetap setia, karena kami saling mencintai,''

Kyuhyun tercekat, mendengar penuturan Kibum. Bagaimana ia tega merebut orang yang begitu special bagi orang lain terlebih mereka sudah berhubungan selama 4tahun. Ia merasa menjadi seorang Yeoja yang paling jahat di dunia.

''Apa kau begitu mencintanya,?!'' tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, matanya memandang lurus ke atas.

''Sangat Kyu, tepatnya kami saling mencintai. Dari dulu hanya Siwon yang mengerti aku begitupun sebaliknya,''

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak dan mengatakan sekarang ia menginginkan Siwon, merebut Siwon dari sisi Kibum. Menjadikan Siwon hanya satu-satunya miliknya.

Bolehkah kali ini saja aku, egois?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, latar hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

_**Sepanjang dua tahu masa berpacarannya, baru kali ini hatinya kembali tercekat saat berhadapan dengan perempuan lain. Gemuruh yang terbit di dadanya terasa menderaskan sepuluh kali lipat aliran darah dalam pembuluhnya. Dan bagian-bagian pada tubuhnya seketika likat menggeliat, tegang.**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

−Morning

Hari ini Siwon akan kembali memulai aktifitasnya di kantor. Siwon sudah berpakaian rapi dan duduk manis di ruang makan bersama kedua Yeoja cantik. Yang satu takut menatap ke arah Namja tampan itu, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya menyantap sarapannya. Beda lagi dengan yang satunya yang terlihat antusias dan tidak hentinya menebar keromantisan dengan Siwon.

''Makan ini Wonnie, Anggur pemberi semangat,'' ujar Kibum menyuapkan satu buah anggur pada Siwon.

''Gomawo,''

''Fighting! Nanti malam kita harus makan bersama,''

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menarik nafas, mencoba tidak terpengaruh dengan kedua insan yang tepat di hadapannya itu.__

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Hari menjelang sore, hujan gerimis mulai turun membasahi kota Seoul. Seorang Yeoja cantik berpipi Chubby, berkulit putih pucat tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggu seseorang yang tadi siang sudah membuat janji dengannya. Yeoja itu nampak menyiapkan beberapa kata yang akan di ucapkannya pada Namja itu.

Ketika Gerimis baru saja rinai, Namja itu tiba disisi ganzebu sebuah taman. Sementara yeoja yang sedari tadi menunggunya menyambut dengan sunggingan senyum di bibir serta usapan mesra di punggungnya.

''Maaf menunggu lama,'' ucap namja itu. Namja itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Namja itu menatap mata Yeoja di depannya, ia sedikit terkejut melihat mata indah itu terlihat sendu, masih ada titik-tiitk air mata di sudut matanya.

''Kyu, kau kenapa? Matamu...'' Namja itu mengusap titik air mata yg kembali bergenang air di mata yeojanya. Yeoja itu tetap diam dan semakin menangis.

''Hiks... Hikss T^T''

Namja itu semakin kaget Melihatnya menangis. Namja itu berusaha menghapus setiap tetes air mata di pipi yeoja itu, namun yeoja manis itu menepis tangannya. Tatapan yeoja itu berubah, tatapan yang tadi memandangnya sendu berubah menjaga tatapan yang berusaha tegar dan kuat.

Seiring dengan berubahnya gerimis yang bagai nyanyian kekasih itu menjadi hujan lebat, berubah juga kemesraan yeoja itu menjadi sikap tegas yang tiba-tiba.

''Aku mau kita mengakhiri semuanya Choi Siwon,'' ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Siwon sukses di buat kaget, baru saja Siwon ingin mempertahankannya tapi kenapa Kyuhyun justru ingin menyerah.

''Tidak Kyu. Kau mengandung anakku, dan kita tidak boleh berpisah,'' Siwon sudah dilanda ketakutan, ia mencoba merubah pemikiran Kyuhyun agar tidak mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi tidak untuk Kyuhyun, ia sudah lelah dan merasa bersalah. Merebut kekasih orang baginya adalah kejahatan kejam yang tidak termaafkan.

''Kembalilah pada Kibum. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu, aku dan anakku akan menghilang selamanya dari hidupmu''

Kyuhyun ingin segera mengakhiri hubungan mereka, ingin segera menutup cerita singkat kisah kasih diantara mereka, yang baginya baru dalam tahap timbul perasaan hangat yang selalu mengaliri tubuhnya saat mengenangnya.

Kekalutan serta rasa penolakan akan di tinggalkan membuat Siwon tidak menyadari entah kapan perempuan itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di bangku taman.

''Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun'' teriaknya tersentak memanggil-manggil nama Yeoja itu.__

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Kyuhyun POV

Kenapa kau selalu membuatku sulit Choi Siwon, aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan membuatku menjadi perempuan yang paling menyedihkan dengan mengemis kebahagiaan diantara kau dan Kibum.

_**''Aku menyayangi Kalian berdua, tetaplah di sisiku apa pun yang terjadi,''**_

Selalu itulah yang kau lontarkan padaku salama setiap perjumpaan kita. Dan senyum adalah jawabanku. Sudah berapa kalikah kau mengucapkannya? Dan sudah berapa kali pula aku hanya tersenyum menanggapimu. Semuanya terasa mustahil, hanya karena terikat satu hal kau ingin mempertahankanku? Sementara di sisi lain kau menggenggam yang lain.

Disini di pojok halaman sebuah taman kanak-kanak, aku setia memandangi teriak ceria bocah-bocah kecil. Tingkah mereka yang polos, selalu kuasa hapuskan kesedihanku. Membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Hampir setiap hari aku melakoni ritual yang sama. Karena jagoan kecilku masih berada di surga, menunggu waktu untuk datang ke dunia ini. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mencintai dan senantiasa menantinya.

Kenapa perpisahan mesti selalu menjadi tembang duka? Bukankah semestinya itu adalah mula dari sebuah penantian yang akan bermuara pada perjumpaan yang bahagia.

Ada banyak rahasia hidup yang tidak aku mengerti, semuanya mengalir bagaikan air yang perlahan menyapu semua kehidupan, masuk kedalam setiap relung hidup, memberikan warna tersendiri sesuai jalannya.__

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Author's Pov

Bila saatnya tiba, ambang kedewasaan menghampiri. Seseorang akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _''Kemanakah ia akan melangkah?''_ dan rangkaian kata-kata itulah yang berbisik secara beruntun dalam hati Kyuhyun ketika ia berada sendirian di depan sebuah Gereja. Tempat dimana laki-laki yang membuatnya sulit itu untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan janji suci padanya.

''Agashi, maukah kau merawat burung ini. Dia terlihat menyukaimu, dari tadi burung ini selalu terbang ke arahmu,'' Kyuhyun menorehkan kepalanya saat seorang Namja paruh bawa yang membawa burung merpati berwarna putih menawarkan sesuatu padanya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja teringat jika merpati biasanya menjadi pengantar pesan cinta dari seorang kekasih.

''Merpati? Kenapa Ahjusshi memberikannya padaku?'' tanya Kyuhyun heran.

''Sepertinya Merpatiku sangat menyukaimu,'' ujar Ahjusshi itu memberikan merpati putih itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan tidak yakin menerima merpati itu.

''Biasanya merpati bisa mengobati kerinduan seorang kekasih. Aku berharap kau bahagia agashhi,'' ujar Ahjusshi itu. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Ahjusshi itu. Mengobati kerinduan? Apa Kyuhyun terlihat merindukan seseorang?

''Ahjusshi,'' panggil Kyuhyun saat Namja paruh baya itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih Menatap merpati putih di genggamannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Namja paruh baya tadi. Mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa dirinya terlihat menyedihkan sampai-sampai orang yang tidak di kenalnya memberikannya Merpati untuk menghiburnya.

''Merpati ini sangat cantik,'' gumamnya tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala merpati itu, merpati itu menutup matanya menikmati belaian majikan barunya.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan mengelilingi sekitar daerah yang penuh kenangan, matanya menatap lurus jalanan. Sepintas ia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya tengah di papah seorang Namja yang begitu dikenalnya, saat dulu kakinya pernah terkirir saat latihan menari. Namja itu memapahnya dengan sabar. Mengobatinya dengan penuh perhatian walau Kyuhyun sering memarahinya karena kesakitan. Untuk sekian kalinya ia berharap pemuda itu tidak menolongnya dan membiarkannya menahan sakit yang tak seberapa di banding saat ini.

Karena melamun, tiba-tiba merpati terlepas dan terbang dari genggamannya. Dengan perasaan sedih, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah terbangnya burung itu dengan pandangannya. Ia tak menyadari seorang pemuda, seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian itu.

Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, pemuda itu memainkan sepasang jemarinya berpura-pura menangkap burung yang tebang itu dengan tangannya. Sebentar tertangkap, terlepas lagi. Namja itu memperlihatkan bahwa dia telah menangkap burung itu. Jari tangannya di gerak-gerakan seolah burung kecil itu meronta mohon di bebaskan.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tak berkedip menyaksikan rentetan adegan yang di mainkan oleh Namja itu. Ketika sadar ia jadi tersipu dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia bingung kenapa Namja itu tiba-tiba saja membuat perasaanya bahagia. Namja yang tidak di ketahui namanya, yang baru di lihatnya sore itu. Saat Kyuhyun membalikan kembali badannya ia tidak melihat Namja itu di tempat semula, Kyuhyun hanya melihat punggung namja itu yg berlari menjauh.

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Di sebuah Cafe seorang Namja tengah duduk menghadap dinding kaca yang besar, yang memamerkan kesemrawutan lalu lintas kota nampak serba kecil dan bergerak lamban di bawah sana. Pikirannya ikut bergoyang dan melontarkan dirinya ke hadapan seorang gadis manis dengan lesung pipi menghiasi senyumnya.

''Boleh kucoba kebabnya?'' tanya gadis itu lembut, sambil mengiris kecil lilitan daging panas berlumur lelehan minyak kaldu. Namja itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan seorang Gadis lain yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa di hubunginya.

Setelah pertemuan mereka siang hari itu, sampai sekarang tepatnya malam hari gadis itu tidak mau menjawab panggilannya.

''Seharian ini aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun, kira-kira dia pergi kemana ya? Apa dia pergi berkencan,'' ujar Gadis itu membuat Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar.

''Berkencan?'' Namja itu merasa takut, takut jika ucapan Yeoja di depannya itu benar. Tapi ia lebih hawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya.

''Yah, dia itu sangat cantik, baik, dan juga terlihat pintar. Siapa sih yang tidak menyukainya, aku yakin namja yang mendapatkannya pasti Namja yang beruntung,''

Siwon terasa tersendak, saat mendengar penuturan yeoja yang ia yakini pasti akan membenci Kyuhyun. Sebelum yeoja itu mengetahui semuanya, Siwon berusaha keras menjauhkan Kibum dari Kyuhyun. Selain tidak ingin menyakiti Kyuhyun yg pasti terluka jika melihat wajah Kibum juga tidak ingin membuat mereka dekat jika pada akhirnya saling menyakiti.

''Kibum, jika sudah selesai ayo kita pulang,''

''Siwon, sebelum pulang kau mau mengantarkanku ke suatu tempat.''

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Kyuhyun Pov

Sebenarnya aku ingin mampir ke dalam hatimu, tapi hatimu sangat sulit aku tembus. Masih ada nama lain yang terukir dengan indah di sana. Oleh karena itu aku tak berani mengetuk atau mengucapkan salam, takut mengganggu istirahatmu dan membuat luka itu semakin dalam.

Aku hanya mampu memandangi fotomu. Menatap mata yang indah berbulu lentik, dimana padanya menyimpan seratus harap, barangkali saja kamu akan melihat barang sekejap waktu, lewat celah yang masih terpejam.

Kunyanyikan lagu dalam jajaran waktu sepanjang penantian ini, kuharap rayuannya sempat menyelinap ke dalam hatimu, setelah sebelumnya menerobos wajah senja yang tumbuh di antara tirai gerimis.

''Choi Siwon Pabo! Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu,'' ku peluk foto itu, foto orang yang telah merenggut segala perasaan cinta yang kumiliki.

''Benarkah itu?'' Suara itu.

''Siwon,'' Mataku sukses terbelalak menyaksikan sosok itu tengah berdiri di belakangku dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Aku tidak bisa lari kemana lagi. Di tempat ini, di rumah ini dan di dalam Kamar ini aku menggantungkan harapan, harapan agar bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku tidak bisa jika harus pergi meninggalkan semua harapan itu, bersembunyi tidak akan membuatku bahagia. Ku putuskan untuk menggapai kebahagiaanku sendiri di sini, di sisi orang yang aku cintai.

''Choi Kyuhyun, aku yakin Kau pasti akan kembali. Karena disini lah tempatmu yang sebenarnya,'' ucapnya perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku.

''Tidak, Aku datang untuk mengambil bajuku,'' ujarku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari, membuka lemari itu mencoba mengeluarkan baju yang kupunya. Tapi tangan kekarnya dengan cepat menutup kembali lemari kayu tersebut.

''Kau tidak boleh pergi, istriku''

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Author POV

Siwon semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun mendadak takut melihat tubuh Siwon yang semakin mendekat. Refleks Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Tapi Kyuhyun justru terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tidak sanggup menatap Siwon yang wajahnya tinggal beberapa centi lagi darinya.

''Jangan menolak atau meninggalkanku lagi, aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun,'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka matanya menatap kaget Siwon dengan 1000 pertanyaan di otaknya.

''Bukankah setelah melahirkan kau akan kembali pada Kibum,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Apa dirinya terdengar begitu jahat, akan menelantarkan Yeoja yg melahirkan anaknya?

''Aku tidak seburuk itu Kyuhyun, sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu,'' Siwon membelai lembut wajah Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Siwon menaikan sebelah kakinya ke tempat tidur. Mempertipis jarak dengan Kyuhyun.

''Apa benar begitu? Bagaimana dengan KibumMu?!''

''Jangan membahas orang lain, saat aku bilang mencintaimu. Itu sama artinya kau menolakku,''

''Bukan begitu, Aku...''

Siwon terlebih dahulu menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan Ciumannya. Melumat dengan lembut bibir manis yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu baginya. Ciuman itu terus berlangsung selama mereka masih memiliki asupan nafas yang cukup.

Tak hanya sampai di situ, Siwon menciumi seluruh bagian leher Kyuhyun. Memberikan banyak Kissmark disana. Kyuhyun melengguh saat Siwon menggigit pelan lehernya.

''Oukkh.. Ssttttt...''

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah seperti itu. Pandangannya beralih pada dua gundukan besar yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Siwon tersenyum nakal dan meletakan satu tangannya di dada kanan Kyuhyun, lalu meremasnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun semakin melengguh dan mendesah.

''Aaahhh~~ Woonn... Oukkhh! Lebih keras,'' Siwon terseyum senang, baru saja ia akan meremas kedua dada Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang dari awal menyaksikan keduanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku yang di bawanya. Refleks WonKyu menatap ke arah pintu yg memang Lupa Siwon Kunci.

''Kibum,'' kaget keduanya. Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu menghapur air matanya yang terus mengalir. Ia menatap tidak percaya kedua orang di depannya.

''Kalian Jahat!'' teriaknya yang kemudian keluar, Siwon refleks mengejar Kibum. Mencoba menghentikan Yeoja yang berjalan cepat itu. Kyuhyun yang kaget, takut, dan juga kalut ikut mengejar Kibum. Ia juga tidak yakin Kibum mau mendengarkan penjelasannya atau tidak.

''Kibum, jangan pergi. Biar aku jelaskan semuanya,'' cegah Siwon mencengkram lengan Kibum.

''Lepas, KAU SUDAH MENGHIANATIKU CHOI SIWON, Apa kau puas!'' marah Kibum meronta.

''Ini bisa aku jelaskan, kau jangan...''

''Jangan apa?! Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau dan Yeoja itu...!'' Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat tangga, Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

''Kibum,''

''Jangan memanggil namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku membenci YEOJA MURAHAN sepertimu!'' teriak Kibum. Siwon melepaskan genggamanya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak suka Kibum berbicara kasar sepeti itu.

''Jaga ucapanmu Kim Kibum!'' bentak Siwon. Kibum semakin marah melihat Siwon membela Kyuhyun.

''Kau keterlaluan!'' Kibum langsung berlari keluar, Siwon berniat mengejarnya sebelum suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

''Aaahhh~~ Siwon. Appo, aaarrrgghh neomu Appo...'' Kyuhyun berjongkok di lantai ia memegangi perutnya yang mendadak terasa sangat sakit, ia meringis. Siwon bingung antara mengejar Kibum atau..__

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, latar hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

_**Sepanjang dua tahu masa berpacarannya, baru kali ini hatinya kembali tercekat saat berhadapan dengan perempuan lain. Gemuruh yang terbit di dadanya terasa menderaskan sepuluh kali lipat aliran darah dalam pembuluhnya. Dan bagian-bagian pada tubuhnya seketika likat menggeliat, tegang.**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

''Kalian Jahat!'' teriaknya yang kemudian keluar, Siwon refleks mengejar Kibum. Mencoba menghentikan Yeoja yang berjalan cepat itu. Kyuhyun yang kaget, takut, dan juga kalut ikut mengejar Kibum. Ia juga tidak yakin Kibum mau mendengarkan penjelasannya atau tidak.

''Kibum, jangan pergi. Biar aku jelaskan semuanya,'' cegah Siwon mencengkram lengan Kibum.

''Lepas, KAU SUDAH MENGHIANATIKU CHOI SIWON, Apa kau puas!'' marah Kibum meronta.

''Ini bisa aku jelaskan, kau jangan...''

''Jangan apa?! Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau dan Yeoja itu...!'' Kibum menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat tangga, Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

''Kibum,''

''Jangan memanggil namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku membenci YEOJA MURAHAN sepertimu!'' teriak Kibum. Siwon melepaskan genggamanya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak suka Kibum berbicara kasar sepeti itu.

''Jaga ucapanmu Kim Kibum!'' bentak Siwon. Kibum semakin marah melihat Siwon membela Kyuhyun.

''Kau keterlaluan!'' Kibum langsung berlari keluar, Siwon berniat mengejarnya sebelum suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

''Aaahhh~~ Siwon. Appo, aaarrrgghh neomu Appo...'' Kyuhyun berjongkok di lantai ia memegangi perutnya yang mendadak terasa sangat sakit, ia meringis. Siwon bingung antara mengejar Kibum atau...

''Kau.. Ahh.. kejar saja Kibum. Aku.. Arrrggg.. Awww...'' Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya berharap mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ia semakin mencengkram perutnya yg semakin terasa sakit.

Siwon langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun, berusaha menggendong Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menolak.

''Kejar.. Ukkhh saja... Diiia...'' kekeh Kyuhyun yang dalam hitungan ke 3 tidak sadarkan diri.

Siwon semakin kalut melihat Kyuhyun pingsan, Siwon langsung menggendong Kyuhyun. Membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat di luar sebenarnya kibum belum pergi, ia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menyaksikan sendiri Siwon yang menggendong Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

''Mianhae, Kyu.''

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

Hospital

Perempuan muda itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang sebuah Rumah Sakit. Mukanya pucat dan selang infus menjuntai dari lubang hidung serta tusukan nadi di atas sikunya.

''Pejamkan matamu,''

''Kemudian tariklah nafasmu dalam-dalam. Tahan sebentar dan hembuskanlah perlahan-lahan,''

Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya, bisikan-bisikan di telinganya bagai suara yang perlahan menariknya ke dalam dunia nyata. Kyuhyun merasakan kehidupan kembali, ia menatap sekelilingnya yang di penuhi berbagai alat medis. Di sampingnya seorang pemuda tampan yg tertidur dengan setia menggenggam tangannya.

Kyuhyun meraba perutnya, ia lega saat masih merasakan ada kehidupan di dalam saja.

''Maaf Baby, membuatmu sakit,'' ujarnya. Tak sadarkan diri selama 6 jam, membuat Kyuhyun seakan terlahir kembali.

Tangannya terulur mengusap pucuk kepala Siwon. Merasa bersyukur masih di berikan kehidupan dan keselamatan. Ia kembali teringat pada Kibum, bagaimana dengan Yeoja itu?!

Kyuhyun mencoba bangun untuk mencari tahu tentang Kibum tapi Siwon yang terbangun mencegahnya.

''Kau sudah sadar Kyu? Gomawo Kyunnie, kau bertahan demi aku dan Aegya,'' ucap Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya begitu menikmati pelukan yang ia sangat rindukan.

''Wonnie... Bogosipho,'' Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun.

''Siwon, mianhae. Aku membuat semuanya kacau..''

''Suttt.. Suttt... Kau tidak salah Kyu, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena terlambat menyadarinya,''

''Menyadari apa?!''

''Aku tidak sadar kalau Aku sangat mencintaimu Choi Kyuhyun.'' Siwon mencium kening Kyuhyun, ciuman yang selalu diinginkan Kyuhyun. Jadi cinta Kyuhyun tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?!

''Tapi, Bagaimana dengan Kibum?!''

''Aku tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena putus cinta Kyuhyunnie,'' ujar seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa bunga mawar.

''Kibum,'' Kyuhyun menatap kaget Kibum. Kibum tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

''Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku sudah banyak menyakiti perasaan wanita hamil, hehe'' ujar Kibum seraya mengelus perut Kyuhyun yg sedikit membuncit. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di atas perutnya.

''Maaf Kibum, Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menusukmu dari belakang,''

''Suutttt... Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Yak! Choi Siwon bodoh, kenapa kau merahasiahkannya! Aku senang jika kau akan mempunyai keturunan. Maaf baby aku tidak tahu kau ada,'' ucap Kibum. Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum bersamaan.

''Gomawo, Kibum'' ucap WonKyu bersamaan. Siwon menggengam sebelah tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

''Wah~ kalian kompak sekali, kkeke..'' kibum terkekeh sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia Siwon bisa mendapatkan keturunan yg tidak mungkin pernah bisa Kibum berikan.

_''Anda tidak sakit apa-apa Nonna, tapi dengan sangat meminta maaf jika saya harus mengatakan ini. Anda kemungkinan tidak akan mendapatkan keturunan, anda mandul''_

Kata itulah yang teringan di kuping Kibum sejak dirinya datang ke rumah sakit sebelum ia pulang ke rumah Siwon. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya satu minggu yang lalu.

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

-4 Bulan Kemudian-

Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk kedalam kamar Siwon. Membuat matanya perlahan terbuka berusaha menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya matahari yg baru saja naik.

Uuhhkk, Siwon memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi bagai kereta api. Ia tertawa sendiri merasa malu, walau di kamar itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon meniup bantal di sampingnya yang sudah kosong.

''Fiuhh, kau sudah bangun rupanya,''

Siwon langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Hidungnya menghirup aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat siluet Istrinya yang membelakanginya tengah memasak.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sesampainya Siwon di dapur, ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak.

''Morning, Baby?'' ujar Siwon seraya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Morning to Wonnie, Kajja duduk sebentar lagi masakan matang,'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya mengangguk, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher istrinya, menghirup perpaduan antara Apple & Mint yang sangat ia sukai.

''Srrt, jangan mengganggu... Si...Won...'' Kyuhyun mendesah, namun Siwon tidak menghiraukannya dan malah sibuk membuat beberapa Kissmark disana. Kyuhyun semakin merasa panas mengaliri aliran darahnya.

''Baby, Uhm.. I want it now'' ujar Siwon yang mulai meremas sebelah payudara Kyuhyun.

''AAahhh~~~ Wonnie Don't do it...nowww...www~~~'' Kyuhyun melengguh. Siwon semakin meremasnya, perlahan Siwon mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. mengecup, melumatnya dengan cukup ganas. Tangan Siwon yang menganggur kini bebas bergerilya di bawah sana. Siwon menelusupkan dan mulai mengelus-elus vagina Kyuhyun dari luar underwear.

''Aaahhh... Ahh.. Ukhh... Uhmphh... Ah...'' desahan demi desahan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun terdengat sangat menggairahkan bagi Siwon. Kini tangan Siwon mulai menelusup masuk kedalam underwear Kyuhyun.

''AAhhh... Okhh! STOP! Ber...henti... Akhh... Si...won...'' Kyuhyun melengguh saat satu jari Siwon memasuki vaginanya. Siwon mengabaikan perintah Kyuhyun, tangannya sibuk memilin Nipple dan Vagina Kyuhyun lalu Siwon memasukan 2 jarinya sekaligus.

''Arrgghttt! Appo.. Hiksss.. App...'' Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Siwon, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan jari Siwon mulai bergerak.

''Ukkhh, Si...won... Jangan lakukan, Arrghh... Keluarkan,''

''Mian Baby, tahanlah sebentar lagi,?!''

Siwon menyambar kembali bibir Kyuhyun, mencium sedalam-dalamnya dan semakin meremas kuat payudara Kyuhyun.

''Ukhh! Akkhh... Hmmmppttt...'' desah Kyuhyun tertahan saat Siwon menggerakan jarinya dengan tempo cepat. Kyuhyun yang mulai terbawa nafsu meraba ke bawah mematikan kompor yang masih menyala. Lalu tangannya beralih ke belakang kepala Siwon menekan kepala Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Siwon mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, menelusuri setiap rongga yang ada di dalamnya, sementara tangannya masih sibuk di dalam vagina dan payudara Kyuhyun.

''Eummhh, ppp... Aahhh Okh!...'' desah panjang Kyuhyun saat cairan kentalnya menyembur keluar dan membasahi jari Siwon.

Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan berlutut.

''Buka lebar kakimu baby,!'' titah Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai membuka lebar kakinya. Siwon menyikap Gaun tidur Kyuhyun dan mulai menyedot Miss.V Kyuhyun.

''Aaahhh... Hmmphh... Ter... Usss...akkhhh jeb...all...'' Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasakan benda tek bertulang itu memanjakan lubangnya.

''Ukkhhh... Faster... Lebih... Dalam... Ahhh lagi... Palli...'' Kyuhyun menekan kepala Siwon agar Siwon menghisap lebih dalam lagi, kini tubuh Kyuhyun sangat menegang. Siwon yang merasakan vagina istrinya mulai berkedut semakin memperkuat hisapannya dan...

~Byur~

Cairan kental itu kembali keluar dengan deras (?) yang di sambut dengan senang hati oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, wajahnya sudah di penuhi peluh keringat.

''Aigo, kenapa sangat panas di sini,'' ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian membuka Gaun tidurnya. Mata Siwon membulat saat melihat dua gundukan besar di hadapannya tanpa di tutupi apapun.

''Apa Kau tidak memakai bra, Kyu?!'' tanya Siwon.

''Aku tidak rela memakai Braku yang mahal saat tidur, lagipula bra itu kaku dan hanya untuk membuat dadaku terlihat indah saja,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa kecil, dalam hatinya jadi Selama Siwon memeluknya saat tidur rasa kenyal yg di rasakannya karena Kyuhyun tidak memakai bra?!

#SKIP#

''Wonnie, cepat masukan! Aku sudah tidak tahan,''

''Tapi, aku tidak mau menyakiti anak Kita,''

''Ayolah, aku mohon. Anak kita tidak akan kenapa-napa. Ini juga keinginan dia,'' Kyuhyun memohon dengan Aegyonya. Siwon tidak bisa menolak lagi.

''Baiklah,''

Siwon mulai mengangkat dan melingkarkan sebelah Kaki Kyuhyun ke punggungnya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon.

''Eottoe?! Perutku terlalu besar? Apa juniormu bisa masuk?!''

''Errr, perutmu menghalangi baby,''

''Terus paksa saja Wonnie, Aku tidak apa-apa, jebal,''

''Baiklah, kau tahan Baby. Ini akan sangat sakit''

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon mulai mengarahkan Juniornya ke dalam Miss.V istrinya, Siwon menyudutkan Kyuhyun di dinding.

''Aish, ini susah sekali~'' Siwon terus berusaha memasukan juniornya hingga menekan perut buncit istrinya.

''Aarrrghhh! Appo.. Neomu... Hiksss Perut dan Vaginaku sakit...'' Kyuhyun melengguh kesakitan.

''Mwo?! Aigo. Kalau begitu sudah tidak usah di lanjutkan,'' kata Siwon tidak tega.

''Andwe! Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan tahan,'' kekeh Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menekan-nekan dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

''Aaahhh... Ahh.. Owh! Appo... Hiksss... Sangat... okkhhh!...'' jerit Kyuhyun saat Siwon memasukan juniornya dengan sekali hentakan. Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat bahu Siwon.

''Mianhae, Mian Baby.. Aku telah menyakitimu,''

''Aniya, kau.. Ohhh.. tidak menyakitiku sama sekali. Aahhh... Terus lakukan... Ooo.. Saja... Oo...pppa...'' Siwon bahagia di sebut Oppa untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lalu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat membuat dirinya dan Kyuhyun mencapai batas maksimun

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author : Winda.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum.**_

_**Gender Switch, Romance, Au, Smutt.**_

_**Cerita ini hanya fiksi, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, alur, latar hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**_

_**DON'T BASH ANYTHING HERE!**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

_**Sepanjang dua tahu masa berpacarannya, baru kali ini hatinya kembali tercekat saat berhadapan dengan perempuan lain. Gemuruh yang terbit di dadanya terasa menderaskan sepuluh kali lipat aliran darah dalam pembuluhnya. Dan bagian-bagian pada tubuhnya seketika likat menggeliat, tegang.**_

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Kemarin malam Kibum menelphonku, ia bilang kalau besok akan datang berkunjung ke rumahku bersama Calon suaminya. Aku dengar dia di tunangkan sebulan setelah kejadian di rumah sakit saat itu. Mereka bertunangan di Paris dengan sangat tertutup, aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana tunangannya.

Dan sekarang pun usia kandunganku sudah 8 bulan, aigo perutku sudah sangat besar. Kakiku bengkak dan untuk berjalan pun sudah susah. Baby-ah eomma tidak sabar menunggu kau lahir ke dunia ini. Kuelus perutku saat merasakan pergerakan di dalam, tendangannya sudah sangat aktif membuatku terkadang kesakitan.

''Aissh, baby diamlah. Sebentar lagi appamu pulang,'' ucapku pada anakku.

Aku mendengar suara mobil datang, aku yakin itu Siwon. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela dan melihat siapa yang datang, benar saja Siwon baru turun dari mobilnya. Aku kembali duduk di sofa, bayiku tidak kunjung berhenti menendang. Sakit sekali rasanya, dia pasti merindukan Appanya.

''Babykyu, apa kau sudah tidur,'' aku mendengar suara Siwon dari ruang tamu. Kenapa dia tidak masuk saja ke Kamar. Dengan susah payah aku berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

''Siwon, ken...'' ucapanku terhenti saat melihat Namja yang beberapa waktu yang lalu pernah bertemu denganku. Namja yg pernah mengejar burungku saat di gereja, sekarang Dia sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

''Kau, bukankah kita pernah bertemu?!'' tanyaku padanya. Ia menoreh dan membungkukan badannya.

''Jadi Kau tinggal disini?! Annyeonghaseo Shim Changmin Imnida,'' ucapnya.

''Kenapa kau bisa ada dirumahku.?!'' tanyaku lagi lalu duduk di sofa depan namja itu.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tinggal disini,''

''Nhe, ini rumah suamiku. Kau mengenal suamiku?!''

''Jadi Siwon suamimu?! Ah aku baru tahu, soalnya sebelumnyaaa...''

''Shim Changmin kau mengenal Kyuhyun?'' potong Siwon yang datang bersama... Mwo?! Kibum? Mereka meletakan minuman di atas meja. Kibum tersenyum padaku lalu duduk di sebelah Changmin. Siwon pun duduk di sebelahku.

''Wonnie, sepertinya mereka saling mengenal. Bukankah begitu Kyu?!'' Ucap Kibum, dia masih memanggilnya Wonnie.

''Kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya di jalan, dan kami baru saja berkenalan tadi,'' jawab namja bernama Changmin itu.

''Ne, saat itu kami tidak sengaja bertemu'' tambahku. Kibum dan Siwon mengangguk.

''Wonnie dia temanmu? Atau...'' kataku melirik penuh curiga Kibum.

''Dia tunanganku Kyu. Calon suami yang pernah aku ceritakan,'' jelas Kibum. Aku menatap Changmin dan Kibum bergantian, tangan mereka bertautan dan terlihat sangat dekat dan serasi. Akhirnya Kibum mendapatkan laki-laki yang ia cintai.

''Baby, sudah jangan memandangi Changmin seperti itu. Aku tidak mau nanti anakku mirip tiang listrik, kekeee...'' ucap Siwon membuat namja itu melempar bantal ke arah Siwon. Sepertinya mereka sudah lama kenal.

''Sialan kau kuda,''

''Hahahaa...''

''Kyu, bolehkan aku memegang perutmu?!'' tanya Kibum menunjuk perut buncitku. Aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Kibum mendekat. Kusingkirkan Wonnie dari sebelahku.

''Tentu saja, kemarilah Kibum. Wonnie kau pindah dulu,''

Siwon bangun dan bertukar tempat dengan Kibum. Kibum langsung duduk di sebelahku dan meletakan tangannya di atas perutku.

''Hangat sekali Kyu,'' ujar Kibum. Aku merasakan pergerakan halus dari bayiku, sepertinya dia menyukai Kibum. Kibum mengelus lembut perutku, membuatku kegelian.

''Kibum, ini menggelikan,'' ujarku. Siwon dan Changmin hanya menonton Kami.

''Kyu, bolehkah nanti bayimu menjadi anakku juga,''

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap Kibum yang juga menatapku. Aku tersenyum dan menjawab.

''Tentu saja, nanti akan ku suruh dia memanggilmu eomma,'' Kibum tersenyum dan memelukku.

''Gomawo Kyu, Gomawo,'' ucapnya. Aku mengelus punggungnya.

''Ne, Kibum'' ucapku, aku merasakan pundakku seperti basah. Apa kibum menangis?! Dia sedih atau sangat bahagia bisa di panggil eomma oleh anakku?!

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

''Siwon, menurutmu tunangan Kibum itu seperti apa?'' tanyaku pada Siwon yang sedang membaca buku. Siwon menutup bukunya, lalu melepaskan kaca mata bacanya.

''Dia yang terbaik untuk Kibum,'' jawabnya. Aku memposisikan tubuhku duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, aku menorehkan kepalaku kearah Siwon yang juga menoreh padaku.

''Kau sudah lama mengenal Changmin?!'' tanyaku. Siwon mengangguk.

''Dia sahabat Kami sejak SMA. Tapi dia pergi ke Paris saat perpisahan, dan dia baru kembali lagi 3tahun yang lalu.''

''Jadi kalian bertiga bersahabat sejak lama?!''

''Ne, sejak pertama masuk SMA. Tapi saat aku dan Kibum memilih berpacaran, tiba-tiba saja Changmin ingin melanjutkan Study ke luar Negri. Aku merasa bodoh saat itu, padahal Changmin terlebih dulu mencintai Kibum,''

Aku menatap Wonnie, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat itu. Dimana aku merebut Siwon dari Kibum. Menghancurkan kisah cinta mereka. Aku menundukan kepalaku, aku menangis dan merasa bersalah pada Kibum yang sudah aku anggap lebih dari Sahabat.

''Hiks, Mianhae,''

''Loh, Baby kenapa kau menangis eoh? Apa aku membuatmu sedih?'' Siwon mengangkat daguku, membuatku langsung menatap wajahnya.

''Maaf Siwon, Aku sudah merebutmu dari Kibum dan menghancurkan Kisah cinta kalian'' kataku. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya lalu memelukku.

''Kau tidak salah Kyu. Aku dan Kibum tidak berjodoh dan kita bersama karena aku mencintaimu sejak lama.'' ujar Siwon. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Sejak lama? Kapan?

''Sejak lama bagaimana Siwon, bukankah kita bertemu hanya saat di Pesta itu saat kita tidur bersama,'' ucapku memelankan nada bicaraku, aku malu jika mengingat hal itu.

''Tidak. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama menari denganmu,'' ucap Siwon. Aku mengingat-ngingat kejadian di masa lalu. Aku baru ingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu, masa di mana aku pernah berjumpa dengan seorang Namja si sanggar tari. Sejak saat itu aku sering melihatnya. Aku baru ingat namja itu adalah, Siwon.

''Aku lupa jika Namja itu adalah kau, Aku tidak mengenalimu karena kau berubah. Dulu kau dingin sekali pada Yeoja. Tidak seperti saat kita bertemu kembali,''

''Aigo, kau melupakan Dimple ku yang tampan ini?!''

''Kau terlalu percaya diri Choi Siwon,''

''YA! Panggil aku Oppa atau Yeobo. Aku ini suamimu Choi Kyuhyun,''

''Andwe! Aku tidak suka memanggil orang seperti itu,'' tolakku. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya. Aku refleks menidurkan tubuhku. Ia terus mendekatkan kepalanya dan ia menciumku. Tangannya bertumpu di tempat tidur agar tidak menindihku. Ia terus melumat bibirku, membuat aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

Ciuman Siwon turun ke leherku, ia menggigit dan menjilati leher dan kupingku. Perlakuannya sangat aku sukai, membuat tubuhku memanas dan meminta lebih.

''Aaahhh~~ Siwon, ah...''

''Panggil aku Oppa,'' perintahnya yang langsung meremas kedua dadaku. Aku mengerang saat dia terus mempermainkan kedua dadaku.

''Oouuhkkk, siw...oh, ahhhh~~''

''Oppa, ayo ucapkan itu...''

Siwon menurunkan tali baju gaun tidurku, membuat Braku terlihat jelas. Lalu ia melepaskan pengait braku, membuat Dadaku terekspos jelas.

''Panggil Oppa,''

''aaahhhh... Siwoooo...aaahhhhh'' aku melengguh saat Siwon mengulum dada kiri dan kananku bergantian. Aku merasa seluruh tubuhku memanas dan terangang.

''Cepat, ucapkan,'' katanya lagi semakin mengulum dan menggigit pelan Nippleku. Aku kembali mengerang.

''Oukkhhh,, ah Oppa... Uuhh... Uhhh...''

**Author Pov**

Siwon tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya Oppa. Siwon terus menyerang Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Membuat Kyuhyun terus mengerang memanggilnya 'Oppa'.

''ssssrrrrttt... Oppp...aaa...''

Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, memasukan lidahnya mengajak bertarung dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Sedang asyik-asyiknya saling mengaitkan lidah, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja mendorong dada Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

''Arrrggggt, Siwon perutku. Appo,'' Kyuhyun merintih memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba kontraksi, terasa ada yang memaksa ingin keluar.

''Kyu, kau kenapa mana yang sakit baby?!'' Siwon mulai panik.

''Aaakkk, neomu appo Hiksss. Disini Siwon terasa ada yang mau keluar,'' ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk perut bagian bawahnya. Siwon langsung melihat perut yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun.

''Aigo, Kyu kau mau melahirkan?! Air ketubanmu pasti pecah. Lihat ada cairan yang mengalir dari kakimu,'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin panik, melahirkan?! Ini baru 8 bulan dan masih jauh dari perkiraan Dokter.

''Siwon eoteokhye? Sakit sekali, hiks... Arrrrgggg,'' Kyuhyun semakin mengerang kesakitan sementara Siwon mencoba menghubungi Kibum.

''Yeobseo,''

''Kibum cepat ke rumah sakit, tolong urus agar Kyuhyun bisa segera di tangani. Dia akan melahirkan jadi aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit,''

''Mwo?! Baiklah, cepat bawa dia aku juga akan segera ke sana,''

''Oke Gomawo,''

-Plip

''Kyu, kajja kita ke rumah sakit biar aku yang memapahmu,'' ucap Siwon berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

''Tidak, arrrgg bisa Siwon, aku tidak kuat berjalan,''

Siwon langsung membuka pintu dan menggendong Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat berat itu keluar. Kyuhyun masih meringis kesakitan, dan terus meremas bajunya. Siwon langsung memasukan Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya menuju Rumah Sakit. Disana Kibum sudah mengurus ruang operasi dan segalanya termasuk perlengkapan Bayi yg Kibum sudah siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

** Hospital**

''Suster Istri saya akan melahirkan,'' teriak Siwon saat turun dari mobil. Beberapa perawat langsung berlari kearah mobilnya dan memindahkan Kyuhyun ke Kursi roda. Dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Siwon mengikuti dan memegang lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

Saat masuk Kibum melambaikan tangannya, Kyuhyun segera di bawa ke Ruangan yang sudah di urus Kibum dengan cepat Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang Operasi. Siwon ingin masuk tapi Dokter melarangnya.

''Anda percayakan pada saya tuan,'' ucap Dokter ini menepuk pundak Siwon dan masuk ke ruang Operasi. Siwon pun melepaskan tangannya yang memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. Pintu ruang operasi pun tertutup.

''Tenanglah Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Bayimu akan baik-baik saja,'' ujar Kibum menuntun Siwon agar duduk. Siwon menurut dan duduk, dadanya terus berdebar dan hawatir. Kibum yang paham memberikan Siwon sebotol air mineral.

''Minuamlah dan tenangkan dirimu,'' Siwon menerimanya dan meminumnya sampai setengah.

''Gomawo Kibum-ah,'' ucap Siwon. Tentu saja merasa sangat berterima kasih, Kibum banyak membantunya mengingat di Korea Siwon & Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai keluarga.

''Tidak usah berterima kasih, aku senang bisa membantumu. Oya aku sudah membawa perlengkapan bayi. Semoga Kyuhyun akan menyukainya,'' Kibum menunjukan tas yang berisi perlengkapan bayi yang sudah di persiapan Kibum untuk Kyuhyun.

''Dia pasti menyukainya, gomawo'' Siwon memeluk Kibum, pelukan terima kasih dan sebagai sahabat.

**-3 Jam Kemudian-**

Suara tangisan terdengar dari ruang Operasi. Siwon langsung berdiri dan bersujud, Kibum ikut terharu mendengar suara yang sudah pasti suara tangis bayi yang Kyuhyun lahirkan.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seorang perawat keluar dengan membawa seorang bayi yang masih berlumur darah. Siwon langsung menghampirinya.

''Suster apa dia anakku?!''

''Selamat anak anda Perempuan dan sehat. Saya akan membawanya ke ruang bayi, jadi anda boleh melihatnya nanti,'' ucap Perawat itu yang langsung membawa bayi Kyuhyun.

''Chukkae Siwon-ah, anakmu lahir dengan selamat,'' ucap Kibum.

Kyuhyun di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan setelah Kyuhyun di bersihkan baru Siwon dan Kibum boleh melihat.

''Baby, bagaimana keadaanmu,'' Siwon menghampiri dan mencium kening Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur.

''Aku baik-baik saja Wonnie, bagaimana dengan Bayi kita?!''

''Dia sangat sehat Baby, gomawo kau sudah berjuang demi bayi kita.'' ucap Siwon kembali mencium kening Kyuhyun.

''Ehem, pasangan orang tua baru jangan terus bermesraan,'' ucap Kibum masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Kibum.

''Kibum. Gomawo Kibummie, neomu kamsahamida,''

''Kyunnie, tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku sudah bilang kalau bayimu juga anakku,'' ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dan merentangkan tangannya.

''Kemarilah eomma kedua,'' ucap Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum dan memeluknya.

''Gomawo Kyunnie~''

''Nado Gomawo Bummie~''

''Kau hebat Kyu,''

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu terharu dan bahagia.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang suster yang membawa bayi mungil di gendongannya. Bayi itu berkulit putih susu, berwajah kecil, bermata sedikit belo, berpipi Chubby dengan rambut lurus berwarna hitam yang sangat menawan.

''Aigo, Yeoppooooo... Kyuhyun-ah, bayi mu sangat cantik dan lucu,'' kagum Kibum mengelus lembut Pipi Chubby bayi itu.

''Tentu saja lucu, dia itu mirip Daddynya,'' ucap Siwon membangga. Kyuhyun berdelik dan mencubit pinggang Siwon yg tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

''Enak saja, dia mirip eommanya,'' kekeh Kyuhyun.

''Sudah, Dia perpaduan kalian berdua. Aigo aku sangat menyukainya,'' ucap Kibum yang telah mengambil alih Soohyun kedalam gendongannya.

''Kibum-ah, aku ingin menggendong Soohyun,'' ucap Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. Siwon menurunkan kembali lengan Kyuhyun.

''Kau belum bisa bangun sehabis Operasi, jadi biar aku yang menggendongnya,'' ucap Siwon.

''YA! Choi Siwon, Dia anakku,'' kesal Kyuhyun karena Siwon tidak memberikan Soohyun padanya. Kibum hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Orang tua baru tersebut.

_''Aku berharap Soohyun tidak patah tulang karena di perebutkan_,'' ucap Kibum dalam hati..__

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_

**4 Years Later.**

Siwon Pov

''Appaaaaa! Ireona, _APPAAAAA_!''

Puk,puk.. Aku merasakan sepasang tangan mungil menepuk-nepuk wajahku. Ah aku sudah tahu sekarang Soohyun tengah duduk di atas tubuhku dan menepuk-nepuk wajahku.

''_APPA_! Bangun...!'' teriaknya yg sepertinya kesal karena aku tidak juga membuka mata. Aku merasakan Soohyun mengguncangkan tubuhnya di atasku, haha sejujurnya aku sangat kegelian karena badanku hanya ditutupi selimut sementara tubuhku polos tanpa apa-apa.

''Hyunnie Wae?! Kenapa membangunkan Appa?!'' tanyaku yang baru membuka mata. Aku melihat Soohyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sama seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan.

''Appa, ayo kita bermain sepeda,'' ajaknya. Aku menggeleng.

''No, Appa masih mengantuk,'' kataku mencoba menutup mataku lagi sampai...

''Huwwaaaaaa... Appa bangun, hiks... Hikss... Bangun... Temani Hyunnie!'' jeritnya menarik-narik selimut dan menangis. Aigo anak ini. Kalo Kyuhyun dengar bisa saja...

''Choi Siwon, kau apakan anakku!'' teriak Kyuhyun dari arah Dapur. Teriakanya membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

''Aigo, Hyunnie jangan menarik selimut Appa. Nhe, Nhe appa akan menemanimu,'' Soohyun berhenti menarik selimutku. Ia bangun dari dari tubuhku dan meloncat-loncat di kasur -_-

''Yeye... Appa mau menemaniku, yeyee...''

''Tapi Appa masih mengantuk,'' aku kembali menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata, aku mendengar...

''Huwwwwaaaaa... Eomma! Appa Jahat! Eomma! huwaaaaa...'' Soohyun kembali menangis histeris, sekarang tangisannya semakin menjadi =_=

**''CHOI SIWON!''**

Sebelum Kyuhyun mendatangiku buru-buru aku memakai bajuku dan menggendong Soohyun yang masih menangis.

''Nhe, Ayo Kita pergi bersepeda. Anak appa berhenti menangis dulu, Okke!''

Soohyun langsung diam. Aku menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

''Pintar, anak Appa memang pintar, sekarang mana Morning Kiss untuk Appa?!''

Soohyun membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kecilnya. Ia menggeleng dengan kuat.

''Tidak Mau. Appa mesum,'' ujarnya. Aku membelalakan mataku, bagaimana bisa anak berusia 4thn mengetahui dan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

''No, Andwe. Hyunnie di larang mengucapkan kata itu,''

''Memangnya kenapa?''

''Pokoknya tidak boleh. Hyunnie tahu dari mana kata-kata seperti itu, eoh?!''

''Eomma. Setiap Hyunnie bangun tidur Hyunnie selalu mendengar eomma berteriak Appa mesum,''

Mwoya?! Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu kalau setiap pagi aku suka menyerang eommanya. Padahal kamar kami berbeda, aigo ini pasti karena suara Kyuhyun terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

''Tidak boleh. Hyunnie tidak boleh mengatakan kata seperti itu di depan orang lain,'' ku cubit pelan Hidung anakku yg tidak terlalu mancung #plak.

''Memangnya artinya apa, Appa?!'' tanyanya polos. Aigo aku harus menjawab apa? Berpikirlah Choi Siwon.

''Eummm, artinya... **Tampan**. mesum artinya adalah tampan. Jadi setiap pagi Eomma menyebut appa tampan,''

''Oh, Arraseo. Aku akan memberitaku teman-temanku kalau Appaku sangat _mesum _''

''Jangan! Tidak boleh.''

''Kenapa?''

''Hanya Eommamu yang boleh memanggil Appa tampan.''

''Mwo? Emmm.. Arraseo. Appa ayo kita pergi,'' huh untung saja dia percaya. Memang susah mempunyai anak pintar seperti ini, walau begitu berhasil aku bohongi.

''Pergi kemana?'' tanyaku pura-pura.

''Pergi membeli Adik, ayoo Appa kita beli adik,''

Aku kembali membelalakan mataku. Membeli adik?! Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan anakku? Sampai-sampai ia terpikir untuk membeli seorang adik -_-

''Hyunnie, kata siapa Adik bisa di beli?!''

''Kata Seonsaengnim. Katanya kalau kita ingin mempunyai sesuatu, kita harus membelinya,''

''Tapi adik tidak bisa di beli Hyunnie -_- ''

''Tidak bisa? Kenapa Appa?''

''Karena Adik harus di buat bukan di beli,'' semoga dia tidak banyak tanya lagi. Sudah kehabisan ide aku menjawabnya.

''Kalau begitu, ayo Appa kita buat Adik,'' ajaknya menarik-narik kerah bajuku. Mwo! Membuatnya dengan Soohyun?

''Tidak bisa, hanya appa dan eomma yang bisa membuatnya, sayang...'' Soohyun kembali berpikir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya kali ini.

''Appa turunkan aku,'' pintanya. Aku menurut dan menurunkannya. Soohyun langsung berlari keluar entahlah dia pergi kemana kali ini.

5menit kemudian.

''Eomma, ayo cepat... Cepat eomma, ayo...''

''Kau kenapa Hyunnie. Kenapa menarik-narik baju eomma,''

Aku mendengar Suara Soohyun dan Kyuhyun. Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam. Soohyun menarik-narik celemek yang melekat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

''Appa, cepat buat adik bersama eomma,'' Aku dan Kyuhyun sukses membelalakan mata kami bersama-sama. Soohyun duduk dengan santai di lantai dengan kaki yang disilangkan.

''Apa katamu Soohyun,'' ucap Kyuhyun menatap Soohyun.

''Appa bilang kalau Hyunnie ingin adik maka appa dan eomma harus membuatnya dulu dan Hyunnie ingin melihatnya,''

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, matanya menatap tajam padaku. Aigo aku merasa hawa gelap dari tubuhnya. Semoga aku selamat.

''Apa yang kau katakan padanyaaaa...''

''Tidak, Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa,''

''YA! Choi Siwon...!''

_**===== ''Secret Love'' =====**_


End file.
